


Cursing the Rain

by CinnamonBees



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Board Games, Dorks, M/M, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBees/pseuds/CinnamonBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines went over to his boyfriend's house for dinner. The rain came, his car wouldn't start, and now both he and Wirt are stuck at home with matching colds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines rolled over in the bed and buried his face deeper into the pillow.

_Ugh. Why does my head hurt so bad?_

He groaned and reached towards his boyfriend, who he fell asleep next to the night before. His hand flipped around lazily, but in vain. The only thing he could feel was an empty Wirt-shaped space that was already cold from the teen’s absence. Dipper thought he could hear a shower in the distance, but didn't know if he really was or if the pounding in his head was synthesizing the noise for him.

Rolling back over to face the alarm clock, he frowned when he noticed the time.

_6:30_

_Damn. We have to leave for school soon_.

Groaning louder this time, he rolled himself up in the blankets tightly and waddled his way across the room to the door. The shift of his weight that resulted from standing up made him conscious of the amount of mucus filling his nose.

 _Oh no. I'm sick,_ He thought half heartedly _. Time to go beg Wirt to stay home with me for a sick day._

Even the dim lights in the hallway were offensive to his aching skull. He grit his teeth and pushed through until he reached the bathroom door. Weakly knocking on the door with a blanket-clad elbow, he called out to Wirt.

“Wirt, it's me. Dip. I'm sick and I really don't wanna go to school but I don't wanna stay here alone could you pretty please stay with me?”

Dipper’s voice was hoarse from sleep, and possibly illness, so he was unsure if Wirt heard him. He called out again, this time a bit louder than before.  
“Wiiiirrrrttttt”

He groaned miserably as he sank to the ground outside the door, resting his head on his knees.

“I'll just sit here until you come out. If I'm in your way, you have to pay attention to me.” He mumbled to himself as his sick body took control and pulled him back to sleep.

About a minute later, Dipper woke up to the sound if the door’s lock clicking open. Wirt didn't see his boyfriend lying in the fetal position in the hallway and tripped right over him and onto his face.

“Ouch! Dipper, what are you doing?” Wirt asked, poking at the rug burn he'd acquired on his forearm.  
Even in this state of annoyance, his voice had the same nasal quality that Dipper’s had when he called out to Wirt earlier.

Dipper stared at Wirt for a moment before the largest grin spread onto his face.

“You're sick too, aren't you? That means you have to stay home with me today!”

Wirt rolled his eyes, “okay, one, this is my house, so it's my home. So technically, you're staying home with me. Secondly, I'm not that sick! I'll just blow my nose and drink some water and I'll be good to go!”

Dipper stood up and offered his hand to help Wirt to his feet too. “You're so full of crap, Wirt. I only stayed here last night because you asked me to.”

Wirt blushed, “Well it was storming really badly and I didn't want you to put yourself into any danger…”

The two held hands and walked back to Wirt’s room to sit on his bed.

“I think that storm is what made us sick, too.” Wirt continued. “If we hadn't been out in the rain for fifteen minutes trying to start your car, this never would have happened.”

“Yeah,” Dipper began, “but if it weren't for the storm I wouldn't have stayed last night. Which means I wouldn't have gotten to cuddle with you.”

Wirt smiled before adding his own comment. “Yeah. If it weren't for that storm we wouldn't have gotten sick. And then I guess we wouldn't be spending a great sick day together at home.”

Dipper nearly squealed, “So you will stay here with me?”

“Of course. I'd never let you be alone” 


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Mom,_

_Dipper and I both woke up this morning with colds, so we'll be staying home from school today. Yes, I know you told us it would make us sick last night. We should have listened._

_I'll call you later if we still feel sick and I can't pick Greg up from school”_

 

After pasting the sticky note on his bedroom door, Wirt rolled back into bed and let Dipper rest his cheek on his chest.

Wirt became hyper-aware of the pacing of his breaths, wondering if his chest was moving too quickly for Dipper to be comfortable. His insecurities were forgotten when he heard the soft sound of Dipper snoring.

He softly turned his head to look out the window and saw that last night’s damning downpour had downgraded to a damp drizzle against his window. His mind wandered to last night. It was as much his fault, if not more, than it was the weather’s that they were sick. He smiled at the memory of how childish they were being last night. He supposed they deserved what they got.

 

_“My car isn’t starting.” Dipper shouted through the phone to ensure his boyfriend could hear him over the rush of rain._

_“See, I knew i should have walked you out to your car, my presence would have given you that luck you need to get your car working.” Wirt replied jokingly_

_“Wirt, it’s raining harder that cats and dogs out here…” he pondered for a moment for a better phrase, “it’s raining pigs and goats! That’s how hard it’s raining. I wasn’t going to make you come out here and get soaked just so you could have the romantic satisfaction of kissing me goodbye in the rain.”_

_“Hey! That’s not the only reason I wanted to walk you out!” Wirt protested, his silhouette visible in the doorway of his house, leaning on the doorframe. “I also wanted to push you into a puddle as revenge for leaving me all alone on a terribly scary stormy night.” His feigned pout was audible in the way his voice changed._

_Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled anyway._

_“Well it looks like you might still get to do those things. My car still isn't starting. Come out and help me?”_

_“Way ahead of you.” Wirt hung up the phone and pulled his rainboots up around his feet._

_Next thing Dipper knew, Wirt was sitting in the passenger seat of his car._

_“Hey” Wirt greeted, his hair dripping from the sprint to the car._

_“Hey” Dipper returned_

_“Looked like you were having some trouble, thought I’d stop by and see if i could help a neighbor out.” Wirt explained, pretending as if Dipper was a random stranger stranded in the storm._

_“Do you get into the car with all of your neighbors?”_

_“Only the cute ones with soft, curly brown and sparkly eyes.”_

_They smiled at each other._

_The moment hung in the air. The two teengers just looking into each other’s eyes, ever so slightly leaning towards the other._

**_CRASH_ **

_A flash of lightning and deafening clap of thunder had them both jumping in their seats._

_They looked behind them to see that the large oak tree in Wirt’s front yard had split, blocking the driveway._

_“Looks like a stalled car is the least of my worries now.” Dipper winced._

_“Yeah, the tree is HUGE. There’s no way we’ll be able to move it on our own.” Wirt replied, “And Greg’s dad won’t able to move it until morning with the rain coming down this heavy.”_

_“No,” Dipper began, “I meant my biggest problem was that I would have stay here with my needy, yet adorable boyfriend.”_

_Wirt playfully shoved Dipper. “Rude!”_

_“Oh, you know I was kidding. Don’t act all offended.” Dipper chuckled._

_“But I AM offended!” Wirt countered, although a smile was still visible. “Offended enough to abandon you in your car, in the rain.” Wirt quickly stated before opening the door and ducking out of the car._

_Dipper sat in confused silence for a moment, wondering exactly where his boyfriend went._

_Next thing he knew, the door on his side was thrown open and Wirt was picking him up in a princess carry._

_“Wirt! Put me back! It's cold and wet out here” Dipper shouted._

_“Aw man, Dip,” Wirt began, “I wish I could… But I gotta get my revenge”_

_Wirt spun around and walked towards a large puddle in his front yard._

_Dipper’s eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen._

_“You wouldn't, man”_

_“Oh but I totally would” Wirt grinned manically._

_In one swift move, Wirt had dropped Dipper the two feet from his arms into the puddle._

_Dipper groaned as he felt the water splash high enough to soak the brim of his hat._

_“You know I always get what I want.” Wirt smirked. “And I said I wanted to puddle-drop you for leaving me.”_

_“You Jerk!” He shouted at his laughing boyfriend. “I couldn't leave anyway and you still soaked me, are you happy? Now help me up.”_

_Wirt got his laughing under control before reaching his hand out to Dipper._

_Who took it and promptly yanked his surprised boyfriend down into the puddle with him._

_“Gotcha!” Dipper exclaimed triumphantly._

_“Ugh, you're so terrible.” Wirt joked, already moving to stand up. “Call a truce so we can go inside and get dry?” He reached his hand out once again to help Dipper to his feet._

_“Yeah, I guess so” Dipper agreed before taking Wirt’s hand._

_“JK” Wirt shouted, pulling just a bit harder than necessary. The extra momentum sent Dipper lurching closer to Wirt, unbalanced. Wirt stabilized Dipper by putting his hands around his waist, and then gently pulled him even closer._

_“I get_ **_everything_ ** _that I want”_

_With that, he closed the space between them and tasted Dipper’s sweet lips, mixed with the bitter metallic taste of the raindrops._

_Wirt pulled away after a long, savored moment._

_“Bleh” he gagged “kissing in the rain is so overrated, rain tastes terrible.”_

_Dipper grinned at his boyfriend's reaction, before pulling him back in, arms around his neck._

_“I don't know,” he began, “I thought that was pretty great.”_

_And before Wirt could react, he was drawn into another kiss. The moment seemed to last forever, the two lost in each other's love._

 

**_CRACK_ **

 

_Until a flash of lightning struck right between them, driving them apart. Dipper and Wirt lay on their backs from the shock, two feet away from each other. They looked up, their eyes a matching degree of wide from the shock of almost being fried alive._

_“Definitely time to go inside now.” Dipper stated, voice shaky from the fading adrenaline of fear._

_He tried to stand up, but an idea struck that changes his mind. “Ow ow ow!” He exclaimed before simply laying back in the ground in resignation._

_“What's wrong?” Wirt asked, genuine concern in his voice as he pulled himself off the soaked ground._

_“I think that fall twisted my ankle.” Dipper said, and with his best puppy eyes, asked: “Do you think you could carry me inside?”_

_Wirt had caught onto his boyfriend’s shenanigans, but was too tired to argue. He also wanted an excuse to hold his boyfriend close again._

_“Yeah, okay, you baby.” Wirt waddled over to his fallen love and maneuvered him onto his back to carry him piggyback style._

_“Onwards, pilgrim!”_

  


_They came back inside to his mother prophetically fretting over how sick they'd get from being in the rain for so long._

_Wirt apologised to his mother and brought Dipper upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing a couple of towels from the hall closet on his way._

 

_“Dry off and then I'll lend you some dry pajamas.” Wirt ordered before changing his own clothes._

_“Do we_ **_have_ ** _to wear clothes to bed?” Dipper playfully asked._

_“Yes, because we need to warm up from the chilly rain so we don't get sick.”_

_Dipper’s face shifted into a sly smirk, “I can think of other ways to stay warm.” He wiggled his eyebrows for an added effect._

_Then he fell backwards on the floor from the force of Wirt chucking a ball of clothes at his head._

_“The sooner you change, the sooner we can cuddle.”_

_Dipper was in the borrowed tee and shorts within seconds._

 

At some point, Wirt’s recollection of the sweet memory had lulled him to sleep. The warmth of his boyfriend was a welcome comfort against the drizzle tapping his bedroom window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I need to fix my computer so I can update when I say I will.  
> I just HAD to write rain kisses for these two. This chapter had a few influences, the big one being that scene in the film "Sweet Home Alabama" where they kiss on the beach in the thunder storm. The second is Wirt's "I always get what I want" line. If you can guess where that came from then points for you! ;)  
> I'm thinking of making a playlist on 8tracks for this fic, is that something you guys would be interested in having?
> 
> This fic was originally supposed to be just the one chapter, but I like the pairing and the title of this fic too much to leave it at a one-shot. Plus, I do have a lot of ideas for this scenario. 
> 
> As always, you're welcome to follow cinnamon-arts.tumblr.com for fic and writing process updates, and cinnamonbees.tumblr.com for almost everything else I do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Wirt woke up to Dipper poking his cheek. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Go get some food then, you know where the kitchen is.”

“But I don’t want to go alone, and what if I blow up the blender or something.”

Wirt knew that this was entirely possible, given his boyfriend’s past with kitchenware. “Fine, I’ll go with you.”

Wirt gently shoved Dipper off the bed and followed him, ungracefully dropping onto the floor. 

“Oof”

“You know we could just lay here on the floor instead.” Wirt suggested, limbs sprawled and fingers dug into the carpet. 

“Wirt. I want lunch. You can stay here if you want but I'd rather snuggle up on the couch with with as we eat. Your choice though” Dipper shrugged playfully before walking out the door. 

Wirt rolled onto his back and wiggled himself into a standing position. He patted his hair down before following Dipper downstairs. 

 

Dipper was already digging through the freezer when Wirt leaned against the kitchen doorframe. Wirt just smiled as he watched his boyfriend dig through the fridge. After a minute, Dipper pulls away from the freezer and hold a bag triumphantly. The grin on his face made Wirt’s heart leap. 

 

“Dinosaur chicken nuggets!” Dipper said, ripping the bag open and laying them out on a plate for the microwave, “How many do you want?”

 

“I don't know, like a handful? 5 or 6?” Wirt replied, sliding up behind Dipper and pressing the button for the kitchen fan so that, just in case his boyfriend  _ did  _ manage to burn the nuggets, the smoke alarm wouldn't go off. 

 

Dipper hummed and slid the plate into the microwave, setting them to warm up for 3 minutes, and then seating himself at the kitchen table with his head laying on his folded arms. 

 

“Hey i'm gonna take some cold medicine, you want some?” Wirt asked from his spot across the table. Dipper nodded. Wirt took this as his cue to step into the hall bathroom and raid the medicine cabinet. 

 

Dipper was starting to slip back into sleep before he heard a scream from the hall. Suddenly much more awake, he dashed to rescue Wirt. 

“What’s wrong?!?” he shouted when he reached the hall. 

 

Wirt just pointed to a section of the floor, where the package of cold medicine sat, dropped in Wirt’s panic. 

The spider was the size of a dime and wiggling its legs as if it was taunting Wirt. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and bent over to scoop the spider into his hands. 

“Wirt, this is literally the smallest spider I have ever seen,” He commented as he opened the hall window and dumped the critter outside. 

Wirt blushed and leaned over the retrieve the box of medicine, “It just surprised me...” he mumbled. 

Dipper hummed and walked over to his boyfriend, “it’s okay, you just scared me when you screamed.” He slung his arm over Wirt’s shoulders. 

“Sorry…” 

“Hey, I said it’s okay,” Dipper looked Wirt in the eyes and then pecked him on his nose, “besides, now I can hold the fact that I saved you over your head for the rest of the week.” He winked when he pulled away.

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Wirt rolled his eyes, “You go get our ‘gourmet lunch’ finished and I’ll pick up all this stuff.” he gestured to the array of other boxes that had tumbled off the shelves in his panic. 

Dipper left after giving Wirt another peck on the cheek. 

_ Leave it up to my perfect boyfriend so save me from bugs. How much more domestically cliche can we get?  _ Wirt was reaching to set the last box up on a shelf when a scream from the kitchen startled him and it dropped it.. Again. The box was forgotten, however, as he ran to see what was wrong.    
“What happened? Is there another spider? Are you okay?” Wirt was panicking and draped his arms around Dipper in an attempt to provide comfort.

Dipper turned towards him with the best fake sad face he had ever seen, and spoke:

“The chicken nuggets are cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This chapter has been more or less conceptually planned since i began the fic. Really it came from the side chapter of Thief! when i tried to cheer you guys up.   
> ANYWAYS exams... in a week...   
> Prom... 2 weeks later...   
> Graduation... a week and a half after that...  
> Life is happening, folks! (if anyone wants to donate a small bit of money like 20k that would be great)   
> For now, i am focusing on FIL, fic-wise. Then we'll see about that sequel...
> 
> THIS FIC updates whenever I finish a chapter, which are written when im sad and wanna cheer up with cute nerds. It has no set plot its just one continuous narrative of sick days. They gotta get better eventually though...
> 
> THANKS FOR READING :D


	4. Chapter 4

Both boys were feeling better after lunch, but decided that it was pointless to go to school. A quick peek out the window earlier confirmed that Wirt’s mom had their neighbor move the tree from the driveway. Wirt called his mom and left a message confirming that he could still pick Greg up from school (which didn't need to be done for another three hours). 

Dipper looked at his phone for the first time that morning and he turned white. 

“What's wrong?” Wirt asked, noticing his change in demeanor

“I forgot to tell my family I stayed here last night” he explained, turning the phone towards Wirt. 

A long list of notifications stared back at him. An inconsistent pattern of family member names that seemed to never end. 

“37 missed calls?!?” Wirt exclaimed. 

Dipper winced and clicked to call his house phone back. 

It rang thrice. 

A click signaling it had been picked up. 

“DIPPER PINES HOW  **DARE** YOU NOT CALL YOUR PARENTS” Mabel’s (only slightly louder than usual) voice screeched. “THEY WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! NOT TO MENTION ME, YOUR PERFECT AND LOVING TWIN SISTER WHO WILL NEVER TRUST YOU AGAIN.” Dipper held the phone away from his ear as her volume increased. “YOU ARE  _ SO  _ LUCKY THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND’S FAMILY IS SO MUCH MORE CONSIDERATE THAN YOU! IF HIS MOTHER HADN'T CALLED THIS MORNING, WE WOULD HAVE CALLED THE COPS.” 

“Ma-”

“AND HOW COULD YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO STAY OVER AT WIRT’S WHEN  _ YOU GOT MAD AT ME FOR STAYING AT PAZ’S”  _

“Mabel, I'm sor-”

“NOT EVEN A TEXT. NOTHING UNTIL NOW. I DIDNT EVEN GO TO SCHOOL TODAY BECAUSE I WAS SO WORRIED” 

“MABEL” Mabel stopped ranting at Dipper’s shout, silent for a moment. 

“...DID YOU JUST  **YELL** AT ME?!?!” 

Dipper rolled his eyes, defeated, and handed the phone to Wirt. “You talk to her, man.” 

Wirt took the phone gently and kissed Dipper on the cheek to cheer him up. 

“Hey, Mabel, it's Wirt. Dipper thought you might actually listen if I was talking and not him” 

Wirt took Mabel’s silence as his cue to continue. 

“Dipper and I are really sorry that you guys had to worry, but we're fine! Woke up with colds but we're feeling better now. Honestly, we've only been awake for a few hours.” 

Dipper could Mabel talking softly on the other end. 

“Yeah, I'm taking good care of him” he tossed a wink Dipper’s way. 

“Of course we've eaten, you know Dipper” Dipper stuck his tongue out at Wirt. 

“Yes, I am still picking Greg up from school, and you know you're always welcome over here.” Dipper looked sad that their day alone might come to an end. 

Mabel asked one more question before hanging up, and all Dipper saw was Wirt blushing, 

“It's um, it's a long story?”

After that, they hung up. 

“What did she ask?” Dipper questioned as he leaned against his boyfriend's side. 

Wirt blushed even deeper and smiled, snuggling closer to Dipper. 

“She asked how we both got sick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't siblings just the BEST? Some humor to keep my spirits light before the next TWO FULL WEEKS OF EXAMS. 
> 
> Every single one of my fics is updating tonight! As well as a brand new one being posted!


	5. Chapter 5

The boys had two hours left until they needed to pick Greg up, and unsure about whether or not Mabel was going to rush over to slap her brother, they agreed upon board games. Mabel could join if she showed up (which Dipper hoped she would not), and they could be put away relatively quickly when it was time to go.

And Dipper was  _ so ready  _ to beat Wirt at Candyland.

 

“What do I get if I win?” Dipper asked teasingly, voice still nasally from the cold’s congestion. 

 

Wirt rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend, but leaned closer. Teasingly, he came only centimeters away from Dipper’s face. Whispering softly and leaning close enough that Dipper could feel his breath, 

 

“You get,” he leaned even closer, Dipper’s eyes closing on instinct,

 

“the satisfaction of,” Wirt’s eyes were still open and trying not to laugh at how his boyfriend would react, 

 

“Knowing that you beat me at a game where the main skill is ‘color recognition’”

 

Quickly rocking back on his heels and away from his boyfriend, Wirt finished his statement, barely containing his laughter at Dipper’s reaction.

 

Dipper looked honestly offended at his boyfriend’s teasing, pouting and sticking his tongue out. “That’s so not fair, Wirt!”

 

Wirt simply shrugged, his smile contagious and soon spreading to his boyfriend’s face. 

“Who said that I would play fair?” 

 

“You can’t  _ cheat  _ at Candyland! You’ll break the hearts of every little kid who travels through the lollipop forest! Plus it’s really hard to pretend you got other than the one you actually did.” 

 

“Are you sure that me winning will break their hearts and not  _ your ego?”  _ Wirt teased, “besides, if I win, who knows what I’ll include in my celebration?” he made his point more clear by kissing Dipper on the cheek before setting the game board up on the table. 

 

“Well I guess you can cheat if I’m involved in your celebration. Especially if that celebration includes more kisses.” 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it including anything else.”

 

_________

 

Sitting side by side rather than across from each other, the two teens found every draw from the card pile as an excuse to bump the other. Arms and legs gently touching as they scooted closer to each other over the course of the game. Wirt  _ was  _ winning, and Dipper wasn’t sure if he was cheating. He didn’t care, he’d be getting kisses. 

 

Then Dipper got to use a shortcut. Now he was a good row of spaces ahead of Wirt, and only ten spaces away from the Candy Castle. 

 

Wirt playfully glared at Dipper, trying to send a ‘no kisses if you win’ message. 

However, Dipper was determined. 

 

Within the next three turns, Dipper was at the Castle and Wirt was only four spaces behind him. Pretending to look away in anger, Wirt was trying to follow through on his promise of no kisses. 

 

“I wanted to win.” He pouted. 

 

“That’s okay.” Dipper began, pushing Wirt’s piece to the finish, “victory is sweet, like the castle, but I can think of something sweeter,” he hooked his foot behind Wirt’s and leaned in to kiss his ear.

 

“No, no kisses because I lost and I wanted to win.” Wirt protested halfheartedly, although he leaned into Dipper’s kisses. 

 

Dipper continued to nudge Wirt’s face with his nose, “We can play another game, and you can win that one.” 

 

Glancing at the clock, Wirt made sure they had enough time before turning to peck Dipper’s lips and head back to the game cabinet. 

“Okay.”

 

______

  
  


Wirt knew that Dipper was letting him win. There was no way that Wirt, who had only learned to play chess a month prior, was naturally beating the captain of the school chess club.

 

“Dipper, you aren't even  _ trying.” _

 

_ “You said you wanted to win.  _ It’s your fault for picking _ chess.”  _

 

“Yeah, but you can  _ at least pretend _ that this is challenging for you!”

 

Dipper groaned, “I just want this to be over so I can get those celebration kisses.” 

 

“It won’t be a real celebration if I know you didn’t even try!” Wirt protested.

 

_ “You were the one who picked the game that I’m literally nationally ranked in.” _

 

Dipper demonstrated his frustration with the game by softly flicking one of his own pawns off the board and onto the carpeted floor below. 

 

Wirt glared at him but picked the piece up and set it back on the board. Dipper stared at the pawn for a moment before pushing it off the table again. Once again, Wirt ducked under the table to rescue the piece. He stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend as he more emphatically set the piece back on the board.

“Stop that. It’s your turn.”

 

Dipper pretended he was going to advance the pawn, before pushing towards Wirt and off the table once again.

 

“Oh my god, my boyfriend is a total brat.” Wirt complained before dutifully following the piece down once again. 

 

Dipper followed. 

 

Both boys were under the table, Dipper’s hand secured over the pawn on the floor. 

 

“Hey there” Dipper whispered, hand flipping to grasp Wirt’s when he tried to take the pawn back. 

 

Giving up on the game in favor of replying to his boyfriend, Wirt’s hand relaxed in Dipper’s. 

 

“Hey.” Wirt rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder, a more comfortable position underneath the low table. 

 

“You know, since my piece fell off the board, you technically won. You got what you wanted.” Dipper whispered in his ear.

 

Wirt smiled and shook his head, sitting up slightly to look into Dipper’s eyes,  “I wanted to win  _ and  _ give you celebration kisses.” 

 

He leaned closer and sealed their lips together, 

“And I always get everything I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to play chess.
> 
> This fic was really really fun to write and I'm glad i finally got to finishing and publishing it! Yes, this means that Cursing The Rain has come to an end. I didn't want to draw it out much longer and I feel like this is a pretty great time and way to end it. 
> 
> Reminder that I have a fic about these dorks at the beach, which will take the place of this one in terms of when I write and update. 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading this fic, it means a lot! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmmm yes I had a different version of this written back in November but forgot about it and it was purged from my drafts.  
> So yeah, cute sick boyfriends! Maybe more than 1 chapter, maybe not! Who knows? I don't! 
> 
> The boys are like 16/17 here.


End file.
